


You Are The Sea Upon Which I Float

by Meleth_nin



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: But Garth has the antidote, Dick has anxiety, Garth gives him a Hug, M/M, his anxiety has a name, it is called the Batfam, it is what soulmates do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleth_nin/pseuds/Meleth_nin
Summary: Dick has to go the manor for a birthday party months after the fam forgot his own. He is tense and anxious but Garth knows exactly how to steady him.
Relationships: Aqualad/Robin, Garth (DCU)/Dick Grayson, Garth/Dick Grayson, Tempest/Nightwing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	You Are The Sea Upon Which I Float

“Do you like it when I fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” Garth asked as he tightened his hold on Dick’s hair and pulled him off of his cock.

“What do you think?” said the smart-ass on his knees in front of him. Dick’s voice was hoarse, mouth wet with saliva, and eyes glazed. Garth’s hold on his curls was cruel but Dick had managed to cock his head to a side as if asking a genuine question. 

As soon as Dick had let himself into the apartment, Garth had grabbed his hair and diligently checked what was on the menu for Cassandra’s birthday dinner at the manor. As Dick rivalled Garth’s ability to hold his breath, Garth dragged the jacket off and hung it on the door knob, took off the tie and tied his wrists behind his back; loosened the belt, unzipped the navy blue dress pants, slipped his hands under the white boxers to feel for the plug. 

A visit to the manor always brought on Dick’s anxiety, resulting in far too many barbed comments and peaked looks. Over the years, it was either Wally shit-talking Bats, Roy calling to talk about Lian, Kory distracting him with philosophical debates. Now, it is Garth dragging Dick still-damp out of shower, throwing him on the cold bedroom floor rolling him to his side, inserting a finger into his ass, calling on his powers to warm his insides and then proceeding to promptly fuck him into the floor. The key was surprise; it made Dick howl and scream obscenities and promise retribution at Garth. Dick below him, shaking with pleasure, always sent an electric current of pure want down his spine and into his cock. There was something deeply perverse about the boy who commanded powerful metas twice his age whimpering in absolute surrender under Garth. 

And as Dick had wailed his orgasm into the floor, Garth emptied himself into Dick and promptly slipped in a discreet plug as he pulled out. The idea wasn’t to make Dick uncomfortable, though that was a pleasing thought that Garth should perhaps explore next time, it was to ground Dick and tell him there were people who loved him unconditionally. 

Dick whined a question in his post-orgasmic haze and Garth had pulled him up, held him close as he came down off his high and his quivering knees stabilised, licked the water and sweat off Dick’s neck and chest and promised “how about you suck me off when you return, huh, baby?” In response Dick had nuzzled at Garth’s jaw which made Garth groan and bite down on his neck. Dick rubbed against his thigh and Garth wasn’t thinking, really, Garth knew Dick had to get dressed but Dick disassembling right in front of him was an irresistible temptation. He pinched Dick’s nipple as he landed a series of stinging slaps on his supple ass. Dick jerked and moaned and his cock rose up in salute, so Garth pulled him up close into him, lapped at the bite mark, caressed the bruised ass, and milked him thoroughly. Dick panted hot breaths into his neck but when he tried to take Garth in hand, he shook his head and held his hand tight and dragged it to lay on his chest. Dick wrapped his other hand around Garth’s back and then all that could be heard was the two of them sharing endearments and declarations and Garth’s hand manipulating Dick to completion. 

Later, Garth sat in the living room texting Donna as Dick finished getting dressed. When Dick came out, he had his shoes in his hands, curls combed into good behaviour and barely there kohl in his eyes. He was wearing the silk navy jacket with burnt red floral accents – last year’s birthday present from Garth; he had found it in a clearance sale rack in a New York mall and the colours had called out to him. Garth noted the calm eyes and steady shoulders and sighed in his head. While the jacket showcased Dick’s sapphire eyes, the pick meant Dick was in a mood. 

Dick’s last birthday, his 29th, was one that his _family_ had forgotten – true, Dick was in deep space with some of the Titans busy chasing after the mysterious Tessalects who had opened a portal and stolen some ancient scrolls the Tamaraneans had managed to save and bring to New Tamaran. When he came home, there was a gift card from Alfred, and, a Wayne Christmas dinner invite. 

Garth watched Dick put on his shoes, button up his jacket, and collect the keys to his vintage Shelby Nightmist. Walking up, Garth gently massaged Dick’s forehead, his cheekbones, under his nose, pulled his ears, put his hands under his ass and dragged him close, and kissed him softly on the side of the mouth. _“Mine”_ he had soothed a promise. 

And now here they were; Dick on his knees before him like this. Garth was treated to the gorgeous view of Dick’s powerful chest and shoulders visible though the white shirt. Face flushed, saliva and cum dripping from one side of his mouth, the light in his eyes banked with pleasure. 

Garth smiled with his teeth as he looked him up and down. 

Still in the suit he wore for dinner – his muscular thighs flexing in the navy dress pants that were down his hips and the whites showcasing the bulge in his crotch. Dick was panting, licking his lips, and at the sight, Garth nearly whimpered. Dick on his knees always undid Garth.

“Was the dinner of questionable quality that you had to liven it up by….sexting me? Hmm?” Garth asked as he guided his swollen cock back into Dick’s mouth. He smirked at how Dick relaxed to swallow down his boyfriend’s thick cock. Garth patted his jaw, brushed his fingers through Dick’s sweaty black curls, before he gripped them, hard, and rocked his hips into Dick’s mouth. 

“This time you get exactly what you need, baby,” Garth promised as Dick sighed and worked the cock in his mouth.

“Next time you forget your dinner etiquette, I shall take your belt to your backside,” Garth ground out. Dick moaned, flushed scarlet from face to chest, his eyes fluttered shut and his thighs clenched as he came squirting a huge damp spot in his boxers.


End file.
